


In Which Bran and His Extended Family Spy on His Father's Proposal

by pallorsomnium



Series: Someone Like You [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One afternoon, Bran’s father comes home and says, “We’re going to New York.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Bran and His Extended Family Spy on His Father's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://pallorsomnium.livejournal.com/7678.html).  
> Also known as the fic I wrote to celebrate New York legalizing gay marriage. It's technically the sequel to the "someone like you" fic I'm still in the middle of writing, but this one can stand alone.  
> Beta'd by [inallbutwords_x](http://inallbutwords_x.livejournal.com). Any mistakes found are mine.

One afternoon, Bran’s father comes home and says, “We’re going to New York.”

“I’m sorry,  _where?_ ” Merlin asks. Bran trails after Merlin out of the kitchen, where he’d been watching as Merlin cooked.

Dad rolls his eyes and says, “ _New York_ , Merlin. I’m sure you’ve heard of it. Big city, big green lady with a torch, big green park,  _the_   _Empire State Building_. Ringing a bell?”

Merlin huffs and smacks his father’s arm before giving him that familiar crooked smile of his.

“Of course I know. I’m just saying, why? What brought this up?”

“Nothing,” Dad says. He gives Merlin a quick peck on his cheek. “It’s summer, and we haven’t made any plans yet. I’m tired of work, and we could use a change of scenery.” He goes over to Bran and ruffles his hair. “Hey, kid. Have fun today?”

“Yep!” Bran answers before Merlin teases, “Since when is Arthur Pendragon ever tired of work?” He slips an arm around Dad’s waist and leans against him.

Bran is used to these displays nowadays. In fact, he was the one who told them to  _please stop acting like robots he doesn’t care if they’re gay they’re so obviously in love with each other_. Unfortunately, that’s what made them act like lovesick _teenagers_ around him.

Bran gives his father a smile before tugging on his hand.

Aunt Morgana and Uncle Leon had taken Mordred there last year during winter break, and his cousin had returned bright-eyed and smiling for once, whispering to Bran everything that was exciting to see in the Big Apple. Though Bran really wants to see the city during Christmas, just going there isn’t that bad either.

“Well, we  _were_ , but it looks like  _Mer_ lin doesn’t want to,” Dad replies. Bran doesn’t even get the chance to pout before Merlin bumps his shoulder against Dad’s.

“Oi, I never said that!” he protests.

“Then, we’re going?”

His father grins and answers, “Of course! I’ve already bought the plane tickets. Now, what’s for dinner?” His father drags Merlin back into the kitchen, and Bran grabs the closest phone, itching to tell Mordred the news.

\- - + - -

Of course, once Aunt Morgana hears that his father is taking him and Merlin to New York, she decides her family should go as well.

“I can’t even remember the last time we went on a family trip together, Arthur!” Aunt Morgana exclaims, and his father glares and grumbles at her. Because whatever Aunt Morgana wants, she gets, and for once, his father doesn’t try to argue with her. Merlin just beams at her, saying the more people the better.

\- - + - -

Bran finds out why they’re going to New York  _and_  why his father gave in so easily the day Merlin’s too busy to take care of Bran and his father has to drop him off at Aunt Morgana’s house.

He and Mordred had only  _just_  turned on the TV when Aunt Morgana shrieks, and the two of them run back into the foyer in time to see her throw her arms around his father’s neck. His father gets that funny constipated look on his face, the one Merlin teases him about because he doesn’t know how to deal with surprise hugs and just plain old emotions—when they aren’t from Merlin.

“I knew it! I bloody knew it!” Aunt Morgana proclaims before pulling away. “Have you gotten the ring yet? What about dinner reservations? Where are you planning to ask him?”

“I bought the ring already—a while ago,” Dad says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I haven’t gotten much further than that.”

“Then I’m going to help you,” Aunt Morgana says. “After everything you’ve put him through, he deserves a nice proposal.”

Bran and Mordred exchange looks before retreating to the living room.

“Looks like your dad’s finally marrying Emrys,” his cousin remarks. Bran doesn’t understand why Mordred always calls Merlin by his last name—something about it sounding cooler; Merlin just smiles and takes it in stride.

“Yeah,  _finally_ ,” Bran says, rolling his eyes. But inside, he’s feeling lighter than air, because  _Merlin’s finally going to be his dad_.

\- - + - -

When his father gets around to asking Bran about the proposal, Bran just replies, “Merlin practically  _is_  my second dad. Just ask him already.” After scowling at him, his father swears him into secrecy.

\- - + - -

A week later, they’re on the plane to New York. The six of them—Bran, his father, Merlin, Mordred, Aunt Morgana and Uncle Leon—all sitting in large and comfortable first class seats. Bran’s almost  _bouncing_  out of his seat for the first hour of flight.

He’s never been across the Atlantic before. Mum hadn’t cared too much about travelling and hadn’t liked it when they spent money excessively. Even  _if_  Dad has tons of money to spend. As a result, the farthest place Bran has ever been to is Madrid, when he tagged along on one of his father’s business trips. Merlin, however, doesn’t care so much about the money. Though he gives Dad that  _look_ sometimes when he thinks he’s spending too much money, and just that one look is enough to get Bran’s father to see reason. But Merlin told Bran that he likes travelling and  _did_  travel a lot—for ten years even—and says he doesn’t mind travelling comfortably for once.

Dad hums and runs a hand through Merlin’s hair, and it’s Bran’s turn to roll his eyes, because  _really_. They should have gotten married  _ages_  ago.

\- - + - -

Bran  _loves_  New York, and they spend the first few days in the city sightseeing—something Mordred and his family hadn’t gotten to do much of from the winter snowfalls last year. They see the Statue of Liberty, where he races Mordred up to the top. They stroll through Central Park, where the adults act all mushy and walk hand in hand with their respective partners. They stop in Times Square, where Bran stares at all the flashing lights and colours until he’s sure he’s about to go blind.  They even visit the MoMA, which makes Merlin light up as if Christmas came early even though he’s visited them before.

Then, one night, his father convinces Merlin to go out and have a nice dinner, just the two of them while Aunt Morgana and Uncle Leon looked after Bran and Mordred. They dress up in suits, much to Merlin’s reluctance, and after some fussing over Bran and some fussing  _from_  Morgana, they finally leave for the restaurant his father booked a whole week ago.

The moment Dad and Merlin are gone, Aunt Morgana hops to her feet and, already wearing a fancy dress, starts manhandling the rest of them into nice clothes.

“Where are we going?” Mordred asks. Bran and his cousin watch as Aunt Morgana fusses over Uncle Leon’s tie and hair.

Aunt Morgana gives then an assessing look. Mordred sits up under her scrutiny, and Bran can’t help but huff a laugh at how obvious a mummy’s boy Mordred is.

“I’m sure they can behave themselves like proper adults,” she says. “Besides, Arthur needs as much support as he can get.”

\- - + - -

Dad and Merlin are already eating and talking with each other. Bran wants to groan and duck his head under the table at the embarrassingly mushy way they’re looking at each other even when they are making jokes about  _Batman and Superman_ of all things. They didn’t do it so much around Bran, because he always makes fun of them for it, but  _in public_?  _Really?_

Uncle Leon clears his throat before saying, “I suppose now we wait?”

“Yes, and eat, of course. We’re at a  _restaurant_  after all. No need to starve ourselves,” Aunt Morgana says, plucking up a menu. “We’ll let them be for now. I don’t think I can stand watching them make cow-eyes at each other for more than five minutes.”

Without asking for their opinions, she orders food of all of them in a matter of seconds and hands the menu back to the waiter. Bran’s fine with it, because she’s apparently ordered him a fancy version of a steak, remarking on how he tastes are probably similar to his father’s.

\- - + - -

“He’s about to ask!” Aunt Morgana hisses twenty minutes later, drawing their attention away from their plates. Bran presses himself against the half-wall and peers through the fake shrubbery just in time to see his father walk around the table to Merlin’s side. He takes Merlin’s hands and drops down onto one knee. Around them the background chatter and tinkling of utensils stop, and all eyes are on them. Merlin looks like a deer caught in headlights, glancing around at the onlookers before fixing his eyes back on Bran’s father.

“Merlin, it’s been two years now,” he begins, “and—”

“Arthur, are you—” 

“ _Please_  just let me finished, Merlin. I don’t know if I can work up the nerve to say it all over again.” He pauses and takes a deep breath. Before Merlin can interrupt again, he says, “Twelve years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life—well, actually I got Bran from that mistake, and  _he’s my son,_  and  _he’s important to me_ —but what I  _mean_  is, I made a mistake. I shouldn’t have let my father dictate my life. I never should have left you, and I never should have let you walk away. And then, two years ago, you came walking back into my life just as it was falling apart. When Gwen left, you were there to pick up all the pieces and to take care of me  _and_  Bran, even though you didn’t have to, not after what I did. You made me the happiest man in the world when you agreed to give me a second chance. And I just—I love you, Merlin. I love you, and...when you came back, I realized that I’ve always loved you. Even those years with Gwen, I still loved you most of all. I never stopped thinking about you, or wondering where you were and what you were doing.  And maybe it’s too soon, but we’ve been living together for a year now, and every day I’m with you, I fall in love with you all over again. So I just have to ask—” He pulls a small velvet box out of his pocket and opens it to reveal the unmistakable glint of a ring. “—Merlin Emrys, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

Bran realizes that he’s holding his breath—it seems as if  _everyone_  is holding their breath, waiting for Merlin to answer. He just  _knows_  Merlin will say yes, but at the same time, Merlin has always been unpredictable at absolutely the  _worst_  times. So he waits as Merlin stares down at his father and his father stares back up at Merlin.

Minutes pass, and  _still_  Merlin doesn’t say anything.

His father looks crestfallen. “O-of course, I understand if it’s too soon. I can wait. I just—”

“No, no, that’s not it!” Merlin exclaims, cupping his father’s face with both his hands before he can turn his head away. “I just—I’m just surprised, that’s all. You never  _said_  anything about this, Arthur, not even when gay marriage was legalized here a  _month_  ago.”

“I wanted to surprise you. I bought the ring that day though. I just couldn’t figure out the perfect way to propose. It seems I failed miserably anyways,” his father grumbles, turning his head from Merlin’s grasp. Merlin’s expression just  _melts_ from surprise to that look he gets in front of puppies and kittens—and Bran’s father. He firmly holds Dad’s head again.

“Arthur, look at me. Please,” Merlin says, and eventually, his father looks back up at Merlin. “I’ve told you already, I forgave for you years ago. Maybe we just weren’t ready back then.”

“...and now?”

“And now we are.” He bends down and gives Dad a quick kiss. Dad looks at him with a growing smile. “I love you too, you prat. Since day one—all right, more like day two because day one you were an utter prat—since day two, I’ve always loved you.  _Of course_ , I’ll marry you.”

And then the two of them are snogging each other within an inch of their lives, and Aunt Morgana is giving Uncle Leon a disturbingly  _predatory_  look. Uncle Leon gives her a shaky grin before grabbing hold of Bran and Mordred and pulling them away from the sight.

“Time to go, kids. Let’s give them some privacy,” he says as Aunt Morgana saunters off to pay the check.

The next few weeks at home are going to be insufferable.


End file.
